


Leave

by aviva09



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Abandonment, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva09/pseuds/aviva09





	Leave

Leave: - Re-edit.   
*** 8 years And one day, ago. I wrote my first fanfic. And while I have written more, left things unposted, and grew as a writer. I came back to this, remembering how much I loved it, how much I loved these movies. So here’s a re-edit. And a new chapter. Enjoy. ***

 

The setting: After pitch Black, before Riddick leaves.

 

I was Leaving

I had heard the rumors, the holy man had confirmed my suspicions the night before, and I was being hunted… again. There was going to be no happy ever after for me. I was putting her in danger, I needed to leave. This peaceful life wasn't going to win over the Animal within me anyways. Even with giving it something to protect, to claim, it wasn't satisfied.

"I've stolen my only glimpse of heaven, and now hell comes calling." I thought grimly to myself.

"Watch her, and keep her safe." I all but ordered. The rough growl of my voice left no room for augment.

"O-Of Course." He stammered.

 

The last rays of light drifted over me as I walked out of the holy man's new house. Night was consuming me and I was relieved as I gained my sight once more. I stared out at the small village in which we had taken refuge. I needed to protect her, staying here will only place her in danger. They would follow me here. Bullets would rain down on these people. They would lie dead. Their eyes unseeing. The pool of blood around them would awaken his beast.  
He stayed for her. Her admiration and loyalty was gratifying as well as addictive. She was addictive; I thought. Being around each other was intoxicating. It had been two years since that diabolical planet. She had grown up and taken shape, she was no longer a teen but a woman finding her way. She had started to sharpen her mind. learning new languages from the trade village east. 

"Riddick?" she called her voice was higher pitched now, it sounded excited. She was racing up the hill behind the house, her hair wet and face flushed.

"Where have you been?" He asked wondering at her state of appearance.

"Swimming." She answered cheekily. There was a time, when they had first arrived that she couldn't even get wet without going into a panic. He took great pride knowing she no longer feared the water. That he had taught her to swim.

"It was a way to protect her." The all too helpful mind-voice chimed in with.

"Aren't you going to teach me more?" she said. She was slightly pouting and her lips were mesmerizing. No longer thin lines the bottom popped out ever so, almost enough to suck on after a kiss. Definitely no longer a young girl. Her eyes, piercing green, echoed with all the hard shit she had gone through. That's why I was teaching her to fight, so she could battle the shit life would throw at her. "And to help protect her from you" my mind supplied for me. She'll need all the help she could get. If she kept growing the way she was coming into herself. Developing a body the way she was. The animal had noticed. had wanted to claim.

"Yeah, let's go throw some punches." I said. That statement had her face lighting up with her blazing smile.

"And knifes." she added.

"Always eager." He thought.

She was the best student ever. Always ready and alert, learning and working hard. I taught her where to hide weapons, how to use her body as a lethal weapon. I taught her how to let the animal inside her out. I taught her to kill. I taught her to survive.

"So who's the better killer." she asked once long ago, "That would be me." I replied. And since then she's tried to beat me. It soon became her favorite game.

 

Later that evening.

Jack and I sat on the cushions that we used as chairs. She was talking animatedly about the planets and how she wanted to see them all. How she wanted to visit Megna 7, a planet made up of eighty percent water. Silly dreams for anyone, but her. For her they weren't silly at all, they made me think…. Perhaps, I could take her with me.

No! my instincts yelled at me. She had to stay. "If I can't claim her then she needs to stay away." The beast reminded him.

"Time for bed." I said my voice calm and neutral, not betraying any emotion.

She got up and made it all the way to the stairs before she realized I wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming."

"Yeah." I said but neither of us moved. I felt her gaze on me as I got up and walked to her. When our eyes meet I was confronted with puzzlement. I leaned in and tenderly, I kissed her forehead. A shock went through her. I never showed affection. This was my goodbye. This was the one small thing I would take from her before I took my leave. I walked past her to my room and shut the door. A minute later I heard her sigh and walk up stairs.

It's the hardest thing to do, saying goodbye, the hardest thing I ever had to do, was leave. I stood there, at the bottom of the stairs listening to her breathing even out. For what felt like eternity, then finally I turned and walked out. Out of the door and out of her life, for what I thought was going to be forever.

JACK/KYRA

The morning was just the same as the one before. I was sore and slightly annoyed, couldn't he have gone a little easier on me? I got up wincing and threw on something to wear. I walked down the few steps to the kitchen. Imam sat at the table eating. Always the first one up.

"Riddick up yet?" I asked. My voice filled with sleep. I knew he would likely sleep most the day. Allowing his sensitive eyes the right amount of time out of the sunlight.

"He left." was the only reply I got.

Left. The word made my blood run cold. I felt something off last night. That kiss on my forehead. . . 

"Left as in..." I began. Praying to the many gods that Imam had taught me about, that he only left of supplies.

"As in not coming back Jack." He said sadly.

And with those words I ran into his bedroom, only to find all his things gone. He's gone. Was my only thoughts for a few minutes...And just like that my world fell apart around me.


End file.
